Numb
by Chyna Fox
Summary: Angelus gets his Bride, but of course there is one little problem. Sequel to Blame.
1. Now That's Not Right

Title: Numb  
Author: Chyna Whyte  
Disclaimer: It ain't mine.  
A/N: This is the Sequel to Blame. You would most likely have to read that one first to really get this, but Hell do whatever you want.  
Summary: Angelus gets his Bride, but of course there is one little problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, she just went out there to fight him, not fuck him. She couldn't very well do it in here could she?" Anya said walking with the gang to the door they had seen Buffy go out of.  
  
"Did you see the way they were grinding against each other? We'd be stupid not to check on them." He reached for the door, but a pale hand grabbed his.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you, mate." Spike had seen them make their way across the room.  
  
"Why is that?" Oz asked.  
  
Not wanting to hear Spike answer Xander interrupted, "Would you get out of the way?"  
  
"No. You're a bigger idiot than I thought, Harris. You go out there Angelus will slit your throats without any trouble. Buffy and the little witch are handling the situation just fine enough."  
  
"What if the spell didn't work? Buffy is still probably dealing with that monster." Xander said glaring at Spike.  
  
"Oh, really. And what makes you think that you can? She's the bleedin' slayer! Let her do her job. Alone!"  
  
"He does have a point." Anya said worried about their safety.  
  
"No, Anya. I think he's up to no good. Since we are so weak that we can't fight him how come your undead ass isn't out there? He's a demon and you can hurt him. I think he's allied up with Angelus."  
  
"Nothing good ever comes when you think, boy." Spike growled out angrily.  
  
A loud crash was heard from the alleyway. "Fuck you, Spike. I'm checking it out." He opened the door and was about to walk out when he heard someone scream his name.  
  
"Xander!" Willow pushed through the crowd to make her way to her friends. By now some of the patrons had turned their heads towards the loud group. "Where is she Xander? Where is she?"  
  
"Will! What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Giles came up from behind her, "It didn't work. The spell didn't work"  
  
"I knew it." Xander looked up to find Spike, but he was already gone.  
  
Willow saw a shadow past the door from the alley. "Is she out there? Did he take her out there?" Willow, followed by Xander led the gang into the alley to find their Slayer.  
  
"Nothing, "Anya said looking at the bare alley.  
  
"Wait." Oz said catching a scent. He took a few steps forward crouched down to the ground. A red splotch caught his eye. Blood. "This is Buffy's blood. She was here and," He spotted another stain, "so was Angelus."  
  
Anya bit her lip and collapsed into Xander's embrace. She knew it. Someone else was going to get hurt.  
  
"No…Oz you're wrong. You can make mistakes too right?" Willow whimpered, drastically calmer "She's fine. She's not hurt."  
  
Oz stood and went over to her, "I'm sorry Wills. It's their blood."  
  
Giles put a hand over his eyes trying to control his emotions.  
  
"We have to find her. She's has to be ok." Xander spoke trying to convince himself more than the others.  
  
"Right. I have my van, we could go in that." Oz said.  
  
"Willow and I used my car to get here. I will return in that. Let's return to my apartment. We can't just attack Angelus without having a plan." Giles said his feelings more in check. They quickly moved from the alley to their vehicles headed towards Giles' house.  
  
*****  
Spike cursed as he walked along the street towards the mansion. "Stupid ass wanker. Always getting me into this mess! 'Watch the door, Spike. Make sure they don't come out, Spike.' What the fuck am I going to do with this chip in my head?? All for turning the damn Slayer. I'll probably get blamed for it."   
  
He walked up the drive way and inside the mansion. He opened the door not bothering to knock and saw on one in the Great Hall. He went to the right to the coldest bedroom and saw Buffy on the bed with Angelus sitting next to her.  
  
"So you finally did it, eh?"  
  
"Of course. Did you doubt me, by boy?"  
  
"Of course." Spike mocked him, "That's because you always send out on friggin' death missions. I can't really trust you."  
  
Seeing that their conversation may get a little loud he guided Spike out into the Great Hall to speak.  
  
"What happened?" Angelus asked calmly.  
  
"Well, let's see." He sat and made himself comfortable on Angelus' leather couch. "I stopped them from going into the alley, well you already know that. But what you don't know is if I hadn't of run I would have been killed by the boy and the watcher. I don't appreciate this Angelus. I don't like running from some little teenage twit. You promised to take the chip out."  
  
"It will come out, Spike. Be patient. I didn't lie when we had our little chat a few days ago. Did they find out it was you?" Angelus walked over to the fire and stared into it.  
  
"No, I don't think so. They think we're working together to kill the Slayer."  
  
"Well aren't we?" Angelus chuckled.  
  
"Well, duh, but they'll probably be storming in here looking for the chit in a few, and I don't think she'll be ready by then."  
  
"Did you honestly expect her to be just a fledgling, Spike?"  
  
A loud scream came from the bedroom interrupting the vampires. Without a second thought they both shot into the room to check on the slayer.  
  
She had sat up and was violently shaking and crying.  
  
"What the Hell is she doing up so early?"  
  
"I gave more blood than I normally would give. She's my equal." He sat down next to her and held her. She had calmed, but her crying did not stop.  
  
"So what's up with her now?"  
  
"I don't know. Something's wrong. Buffy?" He grabbed her teary face and made her look at him, "What is it, love?"  
  
"Hurts… hurts Angel. Hurts so much." She hugged him to her trying to quell the pain.  
  
He knew there was pain in being turned, but this seemed more than usual. Just as soon as the pain started it stopped.  
  
H pulled back to look at her, "Buff? You Okay?"  
  
She sighed exhaustedly, "Its better. W-what happened? I don't remember-"  
"It's alright. It'll come to you. Just be patient."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears again from the oncoming memories. "No…you didn't. I thought you were just going to kill me! No!" She pushed away from him and ran to the other side of the room. She slid to the ground and curled into a helpless ball against the wall. "No…no…"  
  
"What? Buffy come on! Enough of this! Tell me what's happened?" Angel said trying to make sense of things.   
  
Spike was stunned. She was acting as if she cared she was turned. As if she had a- Oh Shit.  
  
It seemed Angelus had realized it also because he turned slowly to stare at Spike.  
  
"What exactly did you do to that spell?"  
  
*~~~~*  
  
The abandoned orb of thesula raised up along with four candles placed beside it. It spun and filled with what seemed like deep red gas and crackled with gold light. Suddenly the door opened and lights came on. The Orb lost its color and fell down, unharmed. The candles fell also, and hot wax spilled all over the table. They landed erect and their fire kept burning.  
  
Willow walked over to the mess, "I thought the candles blew out." 


	2. You Did What?

Title: Numb  
  
Author:Chyna*_*Whyte  
  
A/N: Here is the link to Blame. You guys are so nice and great and funny and...pretty! thanks for the feedback! // = Flash backs. * = thoughts. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I'm an idiot.  
  
Thank You's: Ashleigh, Caligurl, Sandra, Mirya, Christine, kolumbyne, Rain, and if I missed any one please refer to the last line of the author's note.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Spike lay on top of his sarcophagus staring straight into the ceiling of his crypt. He was replaying the day's events in his mind. Angelus was back. And was more than a little pissed off. He knew he had something up his sleeve and he knew it wasn't too good for him.   
  
  
  
So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the large hand reaching for his throat, until it had lifted him off the ground.  
  
  
  
"How are you, my boy?"  
  
  
  
"S-sire." He sputtered.  
  
  
  
"We really need to talk, Spike." Angelus loosened his grip slightly.  
  
  
  
"My pleasure to talk to you, Angelus."  
  
  
  
Angelus chuckled and released him, "You are such a good childe sometimes."  
  
Spike rubbed his neck and went to sit in a chair furthest away from Angelus, "So what's goin', Sire? I'm guessin' you want a little payback?"  
  
  
  
Angel smirked, "Oh, for running me through with hot pokers? Oh, yes, definitely. But not now. Now all I want is the Slayer."  
  
  
  
Spike eyed the older vampire warily. he noted the possessive tone he'd held. "So what do you need me for?"  
  
  
  
"By now all of the goody-goodies know that I'm not playing for their team anymore. And, so, of course they're going to try to restore me and we can't let that happen, right?" He walked closer to the platinum blonde. "They trust you to a certain extent and I intend to use that to the fullest."  
  
  
  
"What do you need me to do? And how do you expect me to fully help you if I can't even bit properly?" Spike asked. He didn't go outright and demand his chip to be removed, knowing that Angelus just may remove his entire head.  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes. Your state of impotency." Spike growled lightly.  
  
  
  
Angelus smile, "I will take care of you my boy. I always will."//  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Willow slumped against Giles' couch in exhaustion. The spell had taken a lot out of her, even though it didn't work. Everything was so confusing. Something had to have happened with the spell. There was too much power in that room for nothing to have happened.  
  
  
  
She looked up as she saw Oz come over to sit next to her. He had been talking to Giles about something or another, it didn't really matter. Buffy was still missing. Willow curled into her boyfriend, grateful for the comfort. Her tired eyed scanned the room looking at all of her worried friends. She watched as Anya held on to Xander for dear life.  
  
  
  
*She's probably glad she's safe.* Willow didn't want such a bitter thought in her mind, even if it may be true.  
  
  
  
Xander's head lay on her shoulder as he stoically stared into the hot tea in front of him. *Aren't we supposed to be doing something?* What exactly they could do now she had no idea.  
  
  
  
Her gaze shifted to Giles who had his attention fully to a book. *What the hell is a book going to do now? Ugh…bitter thoughts, bitter thoughts.*  
  
  
  
Clearing her throat she broke the silence. "What can we do now?"  
  
  
  
They all stared at her not really knowing how to answer her question. None of them knew.  
  
  
  
Xander spoke up, "Maybe we should wait until daytime. That gave us the upper hand before."  
  
  
  
"What if it's too late, Xander? Maybe we still have a chance to do something." Willow said frustrated.  
  
  
  
"So what are you saying Willow? That Angelus may kill her? If he waited all of this time just to take her, why would he just kill her now?" Xander started.  
  
  
  
"Maybe he wants something." Giles interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. He wants her!"  
  
  
  
"How do we know? I *told* you I felt something bad coming. We need to do something guys!" Willow sat up straight and looked at them pleadingly, "We have to hurry."  
  
  
  
"We will, Willow." Giles confirmed. "Xander, collect some weapons from the cabinet. Giles dropped the book from his hands and went to a locked safe cabinet he never let them touch, not even Buffy. He took off a silver ring he wore and expanded it. It was a key.   
  
  
  
The Gang looked on, confused.   
  
  
  
"Oz, go down to the Magic Box and collect these items." He quickly jotted down some items with a near by pen and notepad. Oz got up and grabbed the paper. He nodded at them then left.  
  
  
  
Anya looked at everyone who was busy doing and felt useless. She looked expectantly towards Giles. "Well? What should I do?"  
  
  
  
Giles looked at her and then to Willow. "Both of you come with me." He guided them to his spare room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Spike stared at the crying slayer and then back at his angry sire, "I did exactly what you told me to do!"  
  
  
  
Angelus went to try to comfort the weeping girl, but was flung away.  
  
  
  
"It's just a bad dream! A bad dream, a dream..." She repeated over again clutching her sides.  
  
  
  
"What was it you did?!" Angelus yelled, pulling himself off the ground.  
  
"I went in and changed the spell to what you wanted. Just like you said."  
  
  
  
"You fucking idiot!" Angelus muttered looking at his slayer. "Did you actually think that I would let you even touch a spell? What did I tell you to do before that?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. I thought-"  
  
  
  
"See? That's what happens when you *think*! That is the last time I send you out on anything besides muscle work. I told you tell Danny to get the Shaman to change the spell for you then switch them!" Angelus sighed tiredly, "Just get the Hell out. I'll deal with you later with you later."  
  
  
  
Spike shook his head and left the mansion.  
  
  
  
Angelus crouched down next to Buffy. She had stopped crying and just rocked in a little ball.   
  
  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
  
  
She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, "Why? Why did you do this to me?"  
  
  
  
He took a hold of her hands and whispered, "Because I need you…and you need me now. This way nothing can stand in our way anymore. We can be happy."  
  
  
  
"Why aren't I evil? What's going on?" She gripped his hand tighter.  
  
  
  
"C'mon." He carefully lifted her in his arms and laid her on the bed. "It'll be ok. You'll see. Just sleep, you need to rest."  
  
  
  
"No. Tell me. I need to know."  
  
  
  
"Something went a little wrong. That's all. Now, while you sleep I'll find you some food." Angelus pulled away.  
  
  
  
"No!" She grabbed his hands and said weakly, "I won't let you kill anyone. Especially for me. I can't go through that."  
  
  
  
Angelus stared for a moment. *This may be a little more difficult than I thought.* "Fine. I'll get you something else."  
  
  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as she watched him pull away. She didn't' know whether him killing someone or leaving her was worse. She knew that she should hate him, that she should kill him. She couldn't. She felt a pain go through her knowing he wasn't next to her. How could she live without his touch forever?  
  
  
  
"Please don't leave me. I need you. Please."  
  
  
  
He smiled. "That's right, baby. Now you understand."  
  
  
  
He took off his shirt and climbed into bed with her. She quickly moved closer and snuggled into him. She fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
  
  
Angelus stayed awake. He was waiting, thinking for his next move.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Giles quickly dashed on a pair of thick, black leather gloves. He turned the combination and unlocked it. Then he laid his hand on the top of it and said a few words under his breath. The door to the safe swung open revealing a reddish black book wrapped in some material. He carefully lifted the book on top of the safe so all three could look at it. It seemed to sparkle with magic as the girls looked on.  
  
  
  
Anya's eyes lit up, "I can not believe you have this."  
  
  
  
"What is it?" asked Willow. She moved to touch it, but her hand was swatted away by Giles.  
  
  
  
"It is the book of Tetzel." Seeing the look on Willow's face he continued, "Tetzel was the ruler of everything at one point. There was no good, no purity on Earth when he reigned. When the Goddess Xiana came to save Earth he was driven back and cast way into this book."  
  
  
  
It was then she noticed the thick cloth wrapped around the book and the gloves on his hands. "Why can't you touch it?"  
  
  
  
Giles paused for a moment choosing his words carefully, "Any good it encounters…it destroys."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? : ) No like? : ( Any suggestions of what you would like to see? Tell me!!!  
  
Chyna 


	3. Traitor

Title: Blame  
Author: Chyna_Whyte  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Family troubles.   
We're the happy, yet dysfunctional family. Anyway, it seems some   
spirit from the ether didn't want me to send this tonight. First my   
light bulb went out in my room and then my lights went out   
completely. Go figure. I hope you like this part.  
Daniel, other wise known as Danny, nervously spied his surroundings.   
He was in a crypt. Spike's Crypt. The very Spike who's Sire was   
Angelus. He was a little worried. He had gone out and gotten a   
shaman just like he had ordered. Now he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is this leech?" The Shaman's booming voice made Danny turn in   
shocked.  
  
"He will be here any minute. I promise."  
  
"Take the word of a vampire? Never. That's is the reason-"  
  
"Why you're still alive." spike sauntered into the crypt a lit   
cigarette dangling from his lips. "You're here because Angel saved   
your ass and you owed him one."  
  
"You are right, vampire. So where is he? I grow weary of you   
already."  
  
"Well, things have changed. The Angelus that saved you was with the   
soul-having bit. Now he's not. We want to fix that."  
  
Danny's mouth dropped open to protest, but Spike silenced him with a   
glare.  
  
The Sage looked between the two vamps, "What do you need me for?"  
  
"We need you to put his soul back."   
***  
"Destroys?" Willow took a step back. "So what's the point in having   
it? Why is it here?"  
  
"Well-"Giles started.  
  
Anya cut him off, "The point is Willow, that this type of magic I   
dark but extremely useful. One powerful enough to use it can become   
in touch with their dark side enough and be able to come out of it."  
  
"Powerful? So," She joked, "Why am I here?"  
  
"I had been hesitant to tell you, but I sense a great deal of power   
in you. You have the capability to do much harm but also much good."  
  
"I don't uh, I-I-" Willow sputtered, "What do I have to do?"  
  
He smiled slightly at the nervous girl, "The book is large and has   
many chapters on retrieval and rejuvenation."  
  
"There are also many magicks on spirits. Tetzel really appreciated   
the dead." Anya said.  
  
"So what does all of this mean?" Willow asked without hesitation.  
  
"We may be able to restore Angel's soul. This way-"  
  
"Giles, it didn't work before how will it work now?"  
  
"Right. The power we're dealing with now is far greater than any   
Romany spell with these powers we may be able to return his soul to   
him permanently. Wherever Angel is the spell caster will be able to   
feel, reasonably, where his position is."  
  
"Cool. Really cool. But how am I supposed to do it. my major   
accomplishment is floating a pencil from my floor to my desk."  
  
"That's where Anya comes in she's obviously older than all of us and   
she has more experience than I, dealing with this book."  
  
Anya beamed proudly then registered what else he said, "Obviously   
older?"   
  
"With her experience and your power we should be able to do this.  
  
Willow nodded slowly. "Where's the spell?"  
  
Giles smiled at her again."Soletre Livro!"  
  
The booked popped open and flipped several pages. It's inside was   
even more myrtics than the outside. Its golden pages stopped   
suddenly and the book levitated.  
  
"Whoa." Willow gasped.  
  
Anya remained in a shocked silence.  
  
Willow stepped closer to it. "It's like a magnet. I can't help but   
to-"  
  
"Feche Longe!" The book snapped closed and caused Willow to jump   
back.  
  
"Again, whoa."  
  
"That is what you two are going to have to fight. Can you handle   
this?"  
  
Willow and Anya stared at each other for a moment. Willow then   
looked back at Giles. "Yeah. We can do it."  
  
Xander came into the room, "I've got the weapons all laid out and   
ready. all we need to do is take our pick."  
  
Everyone started to move toward the door when Anya stopped them.  
  
"Wait! The only thing that is really bothering me is…I'm obviously   
older than *you*, Giles?"  
  
***  
  
Oz, his hair now purple clutched the large bags to him; he bought   
everything Giles had written down. Hopefully he would get his money   
back, for it was damn expensive for it. He juggled the bag to get   
the key in his van door.  
  
"Traitor."  
  
Oz spun towards the whispered word. Empty. The parking lot was   
empty. Having seen too many scary movies he hurriedly opened the   
door and placed the bag inside.  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
He turned quickly back around only to fell something heavy hit his   
head and then darkness.  
  
***  
Angelus opened his eyes slowly. He must have fallen asleep watching   
his beautiful mate. She was over him, staring at him, almost through   
him…clutching a stake in her hand. his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She shook her head lightly, "It wasn't for you. I can't hurt you.   
I've tried."  
  
His gaze softened slightly, "Give me the stake, Buff."  
  
She ignored him, "It just doesn't make any sense. You…hurt me. So I   
should be able to hurt you." She threw the stake away from them. "I   
don't even want to hurt you. I know I should, but…"  
  
he watched her tiredly slump against the pillows. Maybe it wasn't   
too late for her. Maybe he could fix whatever Spike screwed up   
without magic.  
  
"Baby, come out with me." He got out of the bed and started to   
change clothes.  
  
"Where will we go?" Buffy inched her way out of the bed to stand   
behind him.  
  
"Well," He turned to face her, his quick change over, "You need   
food."  
  
She sat down quickly on the edge of the bed, "No. No more death."  
  
He kneeled down to her, "Do you want to get better? Do you?"  
  
She looked down at him, "Yes."  
  
"Then you'll have to trust me. And I know you trust me. We're going   
to make you better. I won't let you leave me." He took her by the   
hand and stood them up, "Let's get you changed. I had been   
anticipating your arrival."  
  
He moved them over to a cabinet full of female clothes. He saw the   
slight grin on her face. "What can I say? I'm optimistic."  
Well, there will be a huge grin on my face. That is, IF you send   
feedback.   
  
Chyna*_*Whyte 


	4. Breakout

As soon as the Shaman left with his orders, Danny ran up to Spike who had turned to leave.   
  
"Um, sir?" He managed to say.  
  
"Oh, right. You." Spike said looking at the boy.  
  
"Are you sure Master Angelus wants you to do that? I mean it wouldn't be too good for him since...you know… since he wouldn't be in control of his body."  
  
Spike chuckled, "Master Angelus, huh? Who gives a fuck what *Master* Angelus has to say. From now on I'm going to be master of this clan. Master Spike… has a ring to it, no?"  
  
Danny stared at the rebellious vampire for a moment in shock. "I guess it does…"  
  
"It does. No matter how flattering you are I don't really need a snitch around," He rammed a stake in his heart, " So, I won't need your services anymore."  
  
Danny's eyes widened and he spurted out a weak, "Bu-Bu-But-", before collapsing into dust.  
  
Spike dropped the stake on a chair from which he swiftly picked it up and left. He whistled a jaunty tune as he made his way to the Giles house.  
  
****  
  
Oz awoke to the feeling of heat licking at his face. His eyes shot open and stared into the fiery blaze that once was The Magic Box.   
  
He was slumped up against the door of his van. He got up quickly and opened the door to his van. He tried to ignore the dizzy spell that washed over him. He started his car and got it rolling. He glanced at the flames in his rear view mirror and was suddenly reminded of what he was supposed to do. He looked over to where the bag had been.  
  
Gone.  
  
He sighed and checks the lump that was growing on the side of his forehead. "Well, this is just great."  
  
******  
  
Buffy glanced around at her surroundings. Teenagers of all ages were laughing, dancing, living. The need to feel their pulsating heat inside of her was strong, too strong. She glanced up at Angelus, "Why are we here?"  
  
He looked down at her, "I need to show you something." He grabbed her hand and led her to the second level of the Bronze.  
  
He led her over to the railing and looked down at all the people. "Do you see all of hem? All of the selfish, needy people?" He held her close to him. His cold breath escaping on her equally cold neck. "Do you know how much you have done for them? They dismiss you everyday as if you aren't there. They lie to you, mistreat you."  
  
"No, that's not true…I got an award that…" Buffy tried to object.  
  
"Yes, you did. A shiny umbrella. Very sophisticated. Don't you think you deserve more Buff? Her." He pointed to a blonde haired girl in the Bronze. "She talked about you everyday. Called you a loser, whore whatever she could think of.  
  
"Him." He pointed to a brown haired male, "Thought of you nothing more than a sex toy, something to get off on. Tried to put the moves on you a few times back in high school." He spun her around, "Every detail that you told Angel I memorized. Every person that hurt you, I wanted to hurt. And I will. The main reason I came back to Sunnydale is because someone hurt you. Someone wanted to take what's mine."  
  
Tears gathered in Buffy's eyes as she realized his point. "But, I'm not supposed to have friends or be loved. It's not meant for me."  
  
He guided her back to the railing, "Look at him, Buff. Parker," He scoffed at the name, "Screwing around with some other girl. After lying about you and acting as if you are nothing more than a bad lay."  
  
She pushed off from him, "But you said the same things. You said-"  
  
"And I'm back for more, baby. This time I'm here to stay." He led her down the stairs again, "It's time for you to get what you deserve Buffy. It's time for you to let go. Take in the darkness you've always had and always hid."   
  
Buffy's gaze slid over to where Parker was sitting with an auburn haired girl in his lap. Her gaze grew cold for a moment and went back to Angel. She nodded slightly.  
  
Angelus grinned at her, "Go get him baby. I'll be waiting." He slipped out the front entrance.  
  
Buffy stood for a moment, debating what she should do. It seemed her decision was answered for her when Parker walked up to her.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, we've got weapons. We've got really creepy magic. Oz'll be here soon. And now all we need is a plan." Xander paced back and forth.  
  
"Right. When Oz comes back with the materials and such we should be able to formulate our plan." Giles said his brow furrowed, thinking heavily.  
  
"I wonder what's taken him so long. I hope he's OK." Willow said watching Xander. "Xand, do you think you could sit down for a while?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Xander sat down next to Willow on the couch.  
  
"I was just thinking what if Buffy just decided she needed time to cool out." Anya said to them, "Maybe she killed Angelus and just wanted to be alone. That would explain why their blood would be out there."  
  
"Yeah, we should probably check out Buffy's house. To see if she's there before we go on a rescue mission." Xander piped up.  
  
"I don't know guys. Something really weird is going on. The power that went through me during the spell had to go somewhere."  
  
"It did, Red." Spike sauntered in, "It went to really good use."  
  
"Ah, Spike. You must have more information for us." Anya said.  
  
"Yes, I do. It seems that Angelus does have your little Slayer. He's keeping her held up at the Mansion." Spike said not revealing what happened to her.  
  
"Yup, that settles it. We're leaving." Willow got up and went to the table Xander had set up full of weapons.  
  
"Will, wait! This seems a little ridiculous. This guy leaves after trying to keep us out of the alley where Buff and Angelus were. And now that she's gone he wants to try to help us? It's not believable." Xander said, also standing up.  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to help you. I'm trying to get rid of my sire. I don't need him around if I want to live very long. Now you can sit there all slack jawed if you want. That's just longer Angelus has your Slayer." With that Spike left.   
  
"Willow's right. We have to do something." Anya got up and picked up a sharp looking dagger.  
  
"I say we figure out a plan on the way to the mansion." Xander said also picking up a weapon.  
  
"Agreed. Let's go." Giles said.  
  
They all were gathered around the weapons grabbing whatever they could when a voice spoke.  
  
"You guys weren't planning on leaving without me were you?" Oz said, the pain in his head still there.  
  
"Oz!" Willow ran over to her disheveled looking boyfriend, "What's happened?"  
  
"Well I was getting the things you asked me for and I was about to leave when someone hit me."  
  
Willows eyes widened in worry, "Who?"  
  
"Don't know. But whoever it was did not want me to have those things. They took the stuff and burned down the Magic Box."  
  
"And the plot thickens."  
  
****  
  
"Hey Buffy! How's it going?" The black haired man said to her.  
  
"Parker." Buffy whispered back.  
  
"Ah, so you remember my name. How about that. After the school found out about us, you've been distant."  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed, "There was no us. You lied on me. You told everybody-"  
  
"You pretty much sucked. Yeah, I know. But that's the past, right? And I want to apologize. Want a drink?"  
  
Buffy smiled slowly her gaze wandering to his neck, "Yes. I really do."  
  
"There we go you need to loosen up. Come on over to the bar with me. How about a beer?"  
  
"Yeah. That'd be great." Buffy followed him to the bar and then made a survey of her surroundings. She saw a jealous Harmony glaring at her. She laughed lightly and turned towards Parker again.  
  
"Here. I know you aren't old enough to buy it yourself." He handed her a drink.  
  
She gazed disinterestedly at in then back at him. She sat her drink down, "Forget about the drink. How about we get out of here?" She grabbed his hand and led him toward the exit.  
  
Parker smirked at her sudden change of emotion, "I knew you'd come around, baby."  
  
Buffy glanced back at him. "You have no idea." 


	5. The Crucible

Title: Numb  
  
Author: Chyna*_*Whyte  
  
A/N: Hey, yeah it's been a while! I'm so sorry for that. Here's the next part.  
  
Buffy glanced around to see if she could see Angelus anywhere. Nothing. She knew he was still there, though.  
  
"So your place or mine-"  
  
Buffy cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Come here…" She pulled him into the nearest disclosed alleyway.  
  
Parker cocked an eyebrow. *Kinky,* he thought, *I can handle that.*  
  
Buffy pushed him against the side of a building and moved herself closer. She placed her hands on his chest and up and down his shoulders, "Parker?" A moan was her response.  
  
"Why did you lie on me?"  
  
"Huh? Baby, that's in the past. Let's make the future." He moved his hands to grab her ass.  
  
Buffy growled softly and pinned his hands painfully to the wall, "Don't touch!"  
  
"Oh, so that's how you play." Parker attempted to growl back.  
  
Buffy smiled back evilly, "You never answered my question."  
  
"Come on!" He groaned in frustration as she grinded against him, "I just wanted you to come out of your shell. It worked, didn't it?"  
  
Buffy let go of wrists and stepped back "Wrong! You think I want you? You?" She giggled a bit madly, "Some silly little boy?"  
  
Parkers' thick brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
Buffy glided her hands from his arms to his shoulders, "My angel doesn't like you too much."  
  
He looked at her carefully, "Are you drunk?"  
  
She shook her head softly.  
  
He glanced around the alley, "There are no angels here. It's just me, baby."  
  
"Wrong, again." She grabbed a hold of his neck squeezing tightly.  
  
"Aw, baby. I thought you'd toy with him a little more." Angelus whined, standing behind his newly turned slayer.  
  
Buffy's eyes glowed with pleasure from his nearness, "I'm not done yet."  
  
Parker gasped trying to get as much air as he could, "W-w-w…"  
  
Angelus back pedaled a few steps to watch his love work.  
  
Buffy giggled again, "What? I can't hear ya, Park. What are you trying to say?" She loosened her grip.  
  
"Please! I-I'm sorry! Let- g-go…!" Parker screamed weakly at seeing her eye glow.  
  
"Why should I? huh?" She clawed a hand at his face, drawing blood. "You think you are so beautiful, don't you?" She grinned evilly and pulled him away from the wall.  
  
"You see him?" She moved Parkers face in the direction of Angelus. "You are shit compared to him! Nothing! You're a liar!" She tore at the other side of his face quickly and pulled him towards the front of the Bronze.  
  
Angelus stared in shock as he watched his princess work. He saw her throw open the back exit to the club. He knew he made the right choice in a mate.   
  
Everyone stopped when they Buffy drag a bloody Parker into the Bronze.  
  
Buffy smiled happily, as she pulled a frightened Parker to middle of the dance floor.  
  
The DJ stopped and turned off all the music as he saw people quit dancing. He looked over and saw a petite blonde girl easily push a bleeding guy on the floor.  
  
Buffy let Parker go. "You know him? Of course you do. Half of you idiots have probably slept with him."  
  
"And so have you!" A drunken idiot still dancing said over the whispering crowd.  
  
Buffy stared darkly at him, "liar." She stalked over to Angelus giving him a long kiss.  
  
Angelus growled softly in approval, exciting in front of the crowd.  
  
Buffy turned, hearing Parker trying to crawl away. She hurriedly ran and jumped on Parkers back. He groaned in tired protest. She grinned grabbing his hair in her hands, "Bad boy!" She smashed his face into the ground.  
  
Some of the crowd screamed and ran out of the entrance. Others stayed and watched in shock as she beat the boy.  
  
Harmony stepped with tears running down her face, "What are you doing?"  
  
"What I should have a long time ago." Buffy picked his head up again. "Tell them what you did, Parker! Tell them!"  
  
He mumbled something through his bloodied face.  
  
"What? You lying sack of shit, speak up!"  
  
"I lied! I'm sorry I-I lied ok?! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sorry? Hmm. Not good enough. Tell them you don't deserve to live and that I should kill you now!"  
  
Parker moaned miserably, "Oh God. Please don't do this to me!"  
  
"Say it you bastard, or I'll make your death longer than you could imagine."  
  
"I …don't deserve to live." He groaned as her nails embedded in his scalp, "Kill me."  
  
A pale, red haired girl stepped up to them almost bravely, "Buffy you're our protector!"   
  
Something flashed in Buffy's eyes as she stilled atop the boy. Memories went through her mind faster than she had time to register them. They came at her, starting from her leaving LA, coming to Sunnydale, meeting her friends, her watcher…Angel. Good things, but also bad things. The bad outweighed the good. Except the one thing, person, that remained constant in her life.  
  
Angelus crouched down next to her, seeing her hesitation, "Do it, baby. Do it for us."  
  
Buffy quickly, snapped out of her stupor. She looked at the girl reminding her remarkably of Willow, "Not anymore."  
  
She swooped down to Parkers neck and latched onto him. After halfway she pulled away, "You're not even worth my bite." She sneered as she groped his head. In one smooth motion she snapped his neck.  
  
Buffy stood slowly watching the people run away from her distorted, blood covered face. They were scared of her. They were scared of their Slayer, their protector. She looked down at the lifeless body of Parker and wondered what she had done.  
  
As Angelus wrapped his arms around her she knew she would do it again. 


End file.
